Entrelazados por el pasado
by Anllelina
Summary: La historia esta basada en Kuroshitsuji,en el final oficial de la serie. Cuenta lo que le sucede a una singular chica que acaba sellando su alma a un extraño y singular demonio a cambio de su venganza y la verdad que todo el mundo parece esconderle.


_**Entrelazados por el pasado**_

_Capitulo 1: Sellando mi alma y dándole mi destino._

Desde siempre una chica caminaba de un sitio a otro con gran agilidad deseando que el tiempo se detuviera y poder dejar de ver ese extraño color rojo que tan clásico y normal le parecía. "Tiempo, eso que tanto me destruye lentamente sintiendo que nunca conseguiré escapar de ellos" Cabello marrón, ojos acaramelados, mirada cansada y una extraña manía de esconder las manos. Su rostro infantil y dulce hacen pensar que es una simple muñeca de porcelana y unos lindos ricitos demuestran que todo a de ser posible pues dejan hacerle ver que es casi como una simple muñeca y nada más. Esta a caminar lentamente mientras esconde algo afilado dentro de su largo vestido. Los encajes de tonalidades oscuras pueden evitar la trasparencia de un color que parece estar impregnado del color que tanto la cansa pues no para de ver ese mismo color una tras otra vez.

-HAY ESTA. COJANLAAAAAAAA-grita un guardia señalando a esa extraña y hermosa chica.

Por el grito la chica se sobresalta y hace que lo que esconde sea visto. Un cuchillo de carnicero en su mano derecha es lo que intentaba esconder y es la causa por la cual la encuentran fácilmente. Una mano la intenta detener, parándola en seco. Escapa del agarre ágilmente sin esfuerzo alguno. Un grito, un ágil movimiento, un simple corte y de nuevo ese color tan simple y cansino. "Rojo" piensa la chica en su mente, ya cansada de ese color que parece perseguirla, mientras sigue a correr mirando un simple segundo el cuerpo inerte de lo que hace unos segundos había sido una humana viva y feliz pero que ahora era un cadáver sin vida y un alma que pronto reclamara un shinigami.

-ATRAPARLAAAAAAAAAAAA-grita de nuevo la misma persona que antes.

-Patético…-dice la chica que anda a escapar con agiles movimientos mientras intenta no matar a más gente inocente.

Escucha tras de ella un sonido, solo uno, nada mas allá de eso, y después siente como si su cuerpo le pesara mucho, como si tuviera mucho sueño y antes de que se de cuenta se desploma al suelo y ve como está siendo rodeada por el mismo color de todos los días pero ahora con un significado distinto y un final muy cambiado.

-Rojo… Maldito color que nunca acaba de ser visto por mis empalagosos ojos. Aunque lo que más odiare es solo el echo de que es lo último que veré…-susurra sintiendo que cada vez se va apagando mas su mente, se va yendo a otro lugar.

Unos pasos se acercan a ella e intentan quitarle el cuchillo sin éxito alguno pues aun lo sujeta con gran fuerza entre sus dedos aun vivos.

-Suéltalo zorra-dice el hombre dándole una patada para que lo suelte pero sin conseguir nada.

-Si te lo doy el jefe se me enfadara como hace unos 9 años-dice la chica dando un gran suspiro mientras siente como es rodeada por su propia sangre y la vida se le evapora como el agua en un día muy caluroso-Solo pediré que el que me traicionó… muera… tan humillantemente como… yo hace… unos.. unos…-sus susurros son cada vez mas bajos haciendo que poco a poco se le apague la vida en sus preciosos ojos color marrón con toques miel.

-¿Quien es tu jefe?-pregunta una voz casi tan melosa como la suya propia-RESPONDE-dice ahora balanceando el moribundo cuerpo de la chica entre sus manos y haciendo que así se manchen las suyas propias y el vestido de la muchacha-Por lo menos dinos como te llamas…-pide ahora comprendiendo que nada podría hacer hablar a una moribunda persona y mas teniendo en cuenta los atroces crímenes que a echo.

-Me llamo… me llamo…-se para sabiendo que así no dará dicho nada coherente pues siente que poco tiempo le queda, por ello que reúne sus ultimas fuerzas para que sepan como se llama la persona que esta a morir ante ellos-Mi nombre es Fiama Siruet, la ultima heredera de la familia Siruet…-se le quiebra la voz por el esfuerzo pero logra entreabrir nuevamente los ojos-Si mi vestido es manchado de sangre solo les pediré que me lo limpien concienzudamente, gracias por ello aunque no lo hagan…

Ya cierra por completo los ojos sintiendo como ya no hay salvación.

-Lo aremos sin dudar-dice la misma voz con un gran respeto-Aunque nos halla mentido en su su apellido.

Fiama abre de golpe los ojos y puede ver con gran pesar unos ojos de color rojo fuego que están a observarla amenazadoramente mientras la vida se le va de las manos, es por ello que sujeta con mas fuerza el cuchillo y con un inhumano impulso se lanza hacia el enemigo para intentar clavarle tan afilada arma. Un simple movimiento hace que el arma falle y choqué contra el suelo cayendo de las manos de la morena y haciendo que la poca sangre fresca que quedaba sea esparcida a los pies de los presentes con gran agilidad y sorpresa por parte de estés.

-¿Quieres vivir joven princesa…?-pregunta la melosa voz de antes-¿Quieres la venganza que tanto anhela tu alma?

Silencio, un silencia realmente completo que parece envolver a los presentes como si estuviera todo muerto. "Silencio, sangre… nunca me abandonaran…" Suspira resignada sabiendo la respuesta a su pregunta interna y sabiendo que eso es tan cierto como el echo de que le an disparado.

-Si quiero-dice como si de una boda se tratara y se estuviera a casar por el simple echo de que sus padres an arreglado tal boda-Asta el fin de los tiempos…-susurra sintiendo como la vida se le va yendo lentamente.

De improvisto consigue mirar a los lados y ve como la gente que antes estaba a mirar la escena con cierta curiosidad se van convirtiendo en unos borrones que se van evaporando. Ella siente que es llevada en brazos mientras que, lentamente, va perdiendo el conocimiento, pero antes de caer a lo que ella da por supuesto que es el final mira la cara de su supuesto salvador al tiempo que este la mira para descubrir unos preciosos ojos amarillentos. Las miradas se chocan y siente que por un instante algo en ella despierta pero desaparece cuando la tonalidad de los ojos de su observador cambian a unos de un rojo muy vivo y sobrenatural.

-Que color tan simple y común. No para de rodearme incluso antes de mi muerte…

-Es un color característico entre los de nuestra especie-dice con cierta indiferencia al notar que ese cambio de ser es debido a que sus ojos an cambiado haciendo ver su verdadero color-No te asustes por ello, eso solo quiere decir que eres la indicada para el pacto.

-No me asusto, es solo que es un color que no para de aparecer a mi alrededor y estoy a punto de morir viéndolo como ultima cosa y eso me da un poco de temor, por explicarme de alguna manera-suspira intentando saber por que aun no a muerto y cual es la causa por la cual se siente mucho mejor que antes-¿Tiene usted algo que ver con mi estado físico en estos momentos?

El hombre se cabello negro se para de golpe, dejando un pequeño margen de reacción para que la joven se percate de que se a detenido. Lenta y cuidadosamente deja que descienda de su colo mientras le pasa la mano por su trasero ágilmente pensado que la morena no se percataría de tal echo pues es un movimiento que para cualquier humano seria casi imperceptible.

-Hay que tener cuidado con lo que se toca…-dice mientras le mira de reojo-…no valla a ser que de improvisto algo le golpe en esa linda cara que tiene usted.

Silencio. Sellado y oscuro silencio haciendo que los dos se miren a los ojos. "Como puede ser que acabara en esta situación…" Se pregunta Fiama mirándolo a los ojos, los cuales ahora son de una tonalidad amarillenta mas, dentro de lo que cabe, humana.

-Eres la asesina empalagosa.

Paralizada, quieta e inmóvil es como se queda Fiama ante tal comentario. Intenta pensar con coherencia pero sin saber como. "Como me a podido descubrir. Mi arma es un misterio, nunca dejo marcas que demuestre que clase de arma uso. Lo de mis ojos no creo que se percatara que es por eso y otra cosa no creo que sea, mato a todas mis victimas, persona que me ve persona que muere" Fiama intenta pensar la causa por la cual ese ser, ya no lo considera una persona o ser humano, pues es imposible que lo sea a su ver, halla podido averiguar su secreto con tanta facilidad y lo diga con tanta indiferencia, como si ella no fuera rival para él.

-Te lo an dicho mis jefes o algo, ¿Verdad…?-pregunta, temerosa de que lo descubriera por un fallo suyo,

-Ojos marrón acaramelado, pulcra y silenciosa, adorable y buena a primera vista asta que se enfada o despierta. Un sentido muy agudizado y un extraño gusto por usar cuchillos, los cuales utiliza con gran agilidad y precisión.-se queda temporalmente callado mientras entrecierra los ojos y se quita sus gafas-Entonces ¿Quieres tu venganza?

Pensando, callada, quieta e inmóvil, nuevamente es como se queda Fiama. Ahora sopesa que debería de responder a tal pregunta sabiendo que todo a de tener un precio.

-¿Que e de darte a cambio de mi única razón de vivir…?-pregunta en un susurro aun medio ida.

-Tu alma-de improvisto los ojos del peli negro se vuelven totalmente rojos dando una sensación a terror realmente escalofriante. Aunque esto no le afecta a Fiama pues ella sigue en sus cosas, a pensar si debería o no aceptar tal trato.

-Esta bien pues. Si solo pides mi inútil alma por cumplir la única razón que tengo para seguir viva te la concederé cuando me hallas ayudado a conseguir tal meta-dice muy segura de si misma.

Suspiro, solo el echar el aire fuera como si el mundo se estuviera a acabar es lo que hace el peli negro con un poco de incredulidad.

-Si crees que tu alma es inútil es tu problema-dice ahora un poco cabreado por el comentario de la chica-Pero antes dime que as de pedir a cambio por tan deliciosa cosa innecesaria e inútil a tu ver.

Fiama se queda quieta sin saber que decir.

-Como te llamas-pregunta de improvisto sin saber como a podido formular la pregunta sin haberla pensado antes.

-Eso te lo diré cuando hallamos cerrado el trato…-le susurra ahora a su lado mientras pasa delicadamente su mano por la pierna, ahora descubierta, de Fiama con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Empieza a subir su mano asta casi llegar al muslo y cuando cree que ya esta para de subir y deja su mano quieta hay.

-¿Quieres hacer el trato entonces?

-Si-dice Fiama colocando su mano izquierda encima de la del peli negro.

Mientras mira al chico de reojo siente como donde esta la mano de este le arde y como si algo estuviera a morderla delicadamente, pues solo siente una mordedura y después pierde el conocimiento mientras que el peli negro la mira cuando ya esta en sus brazos sin conocimiento.

-Me llamo Claude Faustus-de improvisto aparece dibujada una gran sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos, de un color amarillento, se entrecierran-Y seré tu mayordomo asta que tu alma sea mía…

-Entonces ahora tu serás el que guie mi destino…-dice la morena sobresaltando a Claude, algo un poco difícil-Y solo tuya será mi alma, cueste lo que me cueste ese será mi final.

-Así será-dice muy serio mientras se levanta con Fiama en sus brazos preparado para llevársela a casa-Princesa mía…

Y con esas ultimas palabras Fiama cae inconsciente, cansada por lo sucedido y por esa extraña mordedura. Claude la mira aun un poco sorprendido y después sonríe ampliamente mientras pasa la mano por la pierna derecha de Fiama haciendo ver una extraña marca, igual a la que el tiene en su mano izquierda.

-Ahora seré tu mayordomo…-la sonrisa se amplía en su cara mientras emprende la carrera a una velocidad inhumana y dejando atrás un charco de sangre de ese color rojo tan clásico y aburrido para Fiama pero que a partir de ahora le resultara mucho mas interesante y necesario en su vida.


End file.
